


Red Sugar

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: Homemade with Love [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The Reader meets Theon for the first time when he comes in to buy a gift for Ramsay.





	Red Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I wanted to get this out.

“Oh shit!” It was louder than I expected but, in my defense, I thought I was alone. It was not my best day at work. Not by far. Down three out of five people because one asked to go home because they were sick, the other had a family emergency they had to attend to, and the third just walked out. Like went to the back and walked out. No clocking out, no counting money, no finishing up anything. Just walked out.

Frustrated and on the verge of tears was an understatement. I had that tightness in my chest that wasn’t going way and I felt very on edge, like right in between the fight or flight response. And suddenly sneezing out blood wasn’t making my life any better. That’s what happens when you make cotton candy and you accidentally snort the sugar that’s flying around in the air.

So, there I was, holding my hand to my face, trying to stop my eyes from watering and keeping the blood off of the candy. Turning around to grab a napkin, I realized I wasn’t alone because there was, in fact, a customer staring right at me. I blinked, he blinked, and then I said, 

“I’ll be with you in one moment.”

I ran out of the front room and to the back to try to take care of myself. My other coworker looked up from where he was organizing a delivery of stationery for the office.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Can you help the guy out front?”

“Yeah, totally.” 

I thanked him as I finally made it to the bathroom and spent a good ten minutes making sure my face was presentable again and there wasn’t any blood on my clothes. Well, it was more like three minutes with the rest of the time spent trying not to lose it in front of the mirror. Put yourself back together kid, it’s gonna be okay.

When I did finally manage to make it out to the front of the store again, I was surprised to see the man still standing there. My coworker had gone to the back again and had just left him here.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” I asked him.

“Yes, actually, hi, my name’s Theon, I’m Ramsay’s boyfriend.”

“Oh! You’re Theon? I’ve heard so much about you!”

The look we shared made it very clear we both knew exactly what it was I’ve heard.

“I’m glad to see your face is bleeding anymore.”

“Oh, yeah,” I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed. “Yeah, making candy is a full contact sport.” He laughed. It was light, full of youth. It surprisingly didn’t match his eyes. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“So, I want to surprise Ramsay for our anniversary. And since he’s been coming in here, I was hoping you could help me pick out something for him.”

What Theon probably didn’t know is that I helped Ramsay with that same thing the day before. I smiled at him, wide because I was unable to keep my excitement about knowing that secret off of my face.

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
